


melt into my sweet embrace

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: luppi had came into the music room hoping to get some time alone as he dwelled over his misery. as tears kept on rolling down his cheeks , the sound of footsteps - someone presumably looking for him - made its way to him.





	melt into my sweet embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this is a high school au where grimmjow and luppi are part of the same football team  
> also i headcanon luppi as half korean half belgian , which is why he speaks korean here  
> i wrote it in about 45 minutes and didn't proof read it so excuse any mistakes you'll find  
> enjoy

quiet , irregular hiccups were the only sound perceivable in one of the music room's isolated chambers, and as they made their way back to him , luppi found that his teeth would sink back into his covered fists , a desperate attempt at covering the noises his voice emitted.

 

no mirrors alongside the walls of the room - nothing to give him an idea of how broken and pathetic his state had made him look. luppi wasn't too fond of crying - far from that , as he took great pleasure in mocking anyone and anything, and snickering disdainfully at other's misfortune. his dampened cheeks along with the puffiness of his now reddened eyes exploited a new , undiscovered side of himself that he wished , wished with all his heart he had never came across.

 

but as time marched on , and the pain arising from deep within his heart deepened , tears let themselves flow down his milky white face and fall onto the cold , marble ground. a rapid movement of his arm across his eyes - an attempt at wiping his tears - cleared his vision in the instance of a nanosecond , until it instantly blurred itself out once more.

 

and more hiccups arose ; pathetic , sad little whines spilling out of him , resembling a stray dog howling out in pain in search for company. uncontrollable , even after luppi's fist ended dusted in a deep burgundy and violet galaxy of bruises. the sleeve , which hang usually low below his fingers , presented an ocean of teeth marks and damp spots , a result of the incessant biting he had been letting himself indulge in for the past few minutes.

 

minutes , or perhaps hours has it been since he shuffled his way into the darkness of this room , his breathing heavy as the temperature crept up to his face , his ears and his cheeks. the blue and lavender hues in his eyes , which usually lacked any reflection of the light , were becoming like shiny amethyst orbs , glossed over by the formation of the tears.

 

never had he ever experienced such strong emotions simultaneously colliding with each other ; it felt as if gigantic asteroids crashed upon one another in his head repeatedly , and the debris they left of came digging themselves deep into the tender flesh of his heart , making it scream in agony over and over again for no one to hear.

 

soon enough , he found himself strategically hidden between two narrow shelves , catching glimpses at his sorrowful , reflection through the enormous golden euphonium perpendicular to him. his head hurt , as he soon realized , and his breath became rigged to the point where even air found its way inside to be somewhat difficult.

 

the total absence of any form of light in the room gave him little to no choice than to look up , with his eyes worn out by fatigue , and attempt to decipher the emplacement of the clock needles. 18:47 , it showed. the sun was about to set in only a few minutes , indicating that his time here , camouflaged in the shadows , came to an end.

 

he let a drawn-out quivering sigh escape from his lips , and slumped back into his own abyss that he forged little by little in his corner. a few more minutes alone won't hurt , he pondered internally. his eyes were finally shut , and he let himself bask in the pseudo-serenity that this place gave off , all the while troubling thoughts and images - the same that caused him to isolate himself in such a dramatic , frantic way - attempted to resurface and hurt him even more.

 

the calming silence was violently interrupted by what seemed to be footsteps , echoing alongside the walls of the room , which in turn harshly shook luppi out of his trance. as he was not by the least expecting anyone to enter the place , he let out a strangled , "누구세요 *?". his mother tongue , although unknown by many of his congeners , only came out by instinct.

 

the irregularity of the footsteps seemed to approach , and luppi shuffled back against the wall , his now obscure eyes fixing a lone point on the ground. "luppi?" the voice called out suddenly. he felt something resembling a shiver - or was it an electric jolt , perhaps - run down the curve of his spine as he recognized the voice bearer. no more sounds were made from the smaller boy indicating his emplacement.

 

eventually , the man came to find the hiding spot and , ultimately , luppi himself. the latter systematically refused to lock eyes with him , as they remained focused on something other than the man which was now kneeling in front of him. he suddenly felt like the now black and red scars he left all the way from his knuckles to the base of his wrists expressed an intriguing sentiment of fascination.

 

the man - grimmjow - began his anticipated discourse in a voice way too harsh , too loud for him. "where the fuck were you? we've been all searching for you. don't you know we have a match tomorrow?" the rest of his sentence was lost in a sea of blabber that uninterested luppi to a great extent. mouth sealed , his eyes kept on tracing the small beginning of scars he - much to his disdain - left on his hand , and the temperature seemed to suddenly arise.

 

he hadn't felt it , hadn't felt the thick tears glide down his face until he witnessed a dollop splatter into the back of his abused hand. all movement stopped , and grimmjow's voice was cut off as well.

 

"hey, are you crying?" he heard the other say , softer this time. there was something , a huge knot in his delicate throat that prevented him from answering. his voice would betray him , he was fully aware of it , yet as he finally decided to tear his gaze off the ground and meet grimmjow's ocean blue eyes , he gave up. "go away, i'm fine," he tried , although his sadness laced voice cried out the contrary.

 

he saw the taller man's expression shift ; his sharp traits became softer , the cynic smile which usually adorned his face disappeared , and his eyes expressed - for the first time - something that luppi couldn't decipher. "don't you dare tell me you're fine ; you're obviously crying."

 

"i - i'm not! and if i were , it w - wouldn't be any of your business !" luppi desperately tried to bite back. a mix of feelings assailed from the span of an instant : shame , anger , weakness. never would he have thought that grimmjow , out of all people , would witness him in his lowest moment. all he desired at this exact instant was for the other to leave him alone with his thoughts , and magically forget about everything he had encountered.

 

there was , out of nowhere , a feeling of warmth on his exposed knee - grimmjow's hand - and it kept on making a repetitive soothing movement. an attempt at comforting him , he noted , and would almost feel thankful if it wasn't coming from someone as arrogant and sardonic as him. "if you want to talk about it-"

 

"i don't." the reply came as fast as the question did , not letting the other finish it off. maybe the only bits of truth he had spoken all evening ; the last thing that could possibly be worse than the tidal wave of issues he had encountered all day was to confess every details of it to another person.

 

for once , which took luppi by surprise , grimmjow seemed quite understanding of the situation and kept on going with his reassuring touch.

 

the entirety of the situation was completely unknown to him , and incrusted deep within him a feeling of confusion , although it seemed different from the one he had felt earlier. it seemed like a good kind of confusion , the kind that reserved its place in one's head and kept one awake at night , peacefully wondering why and what and how this and that were to happen.

 

the ticking of the clock became the only audible reminder that time was slipping away , and grimmjow moved his hand - which was previously on luppi's knee - and wrapped it around the smaller boy's own. "come here," he whispered with a certain tenderness that luppi ignored the other boy could possess within him before pulling the latter into a long , warmth-radiating hug.

 

luppi hated this ; hated the way he so easily let himself and his mind melt into the comfort of the other boy's arms and let all his worries momentarily dissipate into oblivion. he absolutely loathed the way grimmjow's hands found their way to luppi's back dip , and how his own ran through the other's sky blue hair. and , most of all , he despised with everything he had the way his heart , previously on the verge of shattering , was beating frenetically against his rib cage , while the sound , crystal clear , was audible everywhere through his frail body.

 

"let's get going, it's pretty late," grimmjow whispered against luppi's ebony locks. luppi felt him pulling away from the embrace , and even though his body screamed not to , demanded for more , he , too , let go and agreed on the other's proposition.

 

the room was then left , as soundless as it had been when luppi stepped inside earlier , and the two of them followed the path leading towards the exit of the building. although the pain remained inside , luppi felt as if a crushing weight had been lifted off his small , fragile shoulders. it killed him to do that , but as he reached out and took a hold of grimmjow's shirt , tugging on it a few times like a toddler proceeded when in need of attention , his weak voice let's a small , almost inaudible "thank you."

 

a small instance filled with silenced reassured him momentarily , as he knew deep down that this moment , as much as his interior began to wish for the contrary , would soon be eradicated from both of their memories. he felt grimmjow's eyes glance rapidly at him , and the latter responding with a quick "no problem." quick , but nonetheless filled with warmth and kindness.

 

both of them were fully aware of the unfortunately predicted future regarding their present actions , as they would return to old habits , where not a single word would be spoken between them and hatred tainted glares would be thrown at one another , similar to glass shards painfully sinking into one's back. although the harsh reality disappointed a part of him , the small moment they have shared - as short as it had been - was enough to reward luppi with a slight sentiment of happiness.

 

the shadow of what appeared to be a smile carved itself on his previously expressionless face , and , for the instance of a moment , seemed to illuminate the tear scarred , red-eyed visage. _thank you_.

**Author's Note:**

> *"who is it?" in korean.


End file.
